


Rought Things.

by bluelettergirl



Category: The Who
Genre: 1980s, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelettergirl/pseuds/bluelettergirl
Summary: I wrote this because i needed therapy. 1980s Roger have crices, and Pete need help him. 100% fiction, i don't make money with this etc !





	Rought Things.

On the Morning. It's hard tour time. 

" Roger, you need to eat."

Pete said with calmly voice to his longest best friends. Roger was skinny, more than ever. Pete knew something was wrong, but didin't know what. Fears about Roger's healthy were too much. 

" I'm not hungry Petey.."

Roger said, and watch out of the hotel window with tired eyes. Little birds flying over the cloudy sky, and rainy day looked fresh, clean and it was calling him. 

" It's been almost 3 days. You don't live long with some fucking nuts. you know it, and very well."

Pete said, and watch Roger. He didin't care about anything what Pete said. Roger had white jeans, but not any shirt. Typical from him, but now his bones showed so clearly. His nail scar looking more horrible. 

" Why should you care about me ? "

Roger said with his angry voice, and stand up. 

" I don't want you die."

Pete said, and tried get Roger understood his situation. Roger smirk, and laught. 

" How ironic."

Roger said and turn his face to Pete. Roger's eyes had wild turn, like he knew something what Pete didin't know. He took a white t-shirt on the floor. 

" Excuse me?"

Pete said with curious voice. Roger took steps close of Pete. When they were face to face' breathing each others hot air. It feeled weird, too weird. Too aging mans.

" You wrote * i hope i die before get old* but look us now, we are just old farts."

Roger said looking all the time to Pete's ocean blue eyes. After saying that he put t-shirt, and was ready to go out of the hotel room.

" i love you still, even after all these years." 

Pete said, and Roger freeze. Like his whole body been take huge bucket of icecold water. 

" I'm ugly and fat nowdays you cannot love me. You just need me to be on yours fucking band, because i have the voice."

Roger said quietly, almost whispering. Pete went more close of Roger. He took Roger's hand carefully to his own and start hold it. It feeled warm, so good. Like a coffee in the mornings or warm shower after long and hard day. Roger didin't push Pete away. 

" Look at me."

Pete said with his hoarse voice. When Roger move his pretty face, he feel warm and softly lips on his own. Dream ? Too real being just a dream. When kiss broked, Roger blushed. He was never kissed a man before, he didin't know what to feel, what to say or even do. He move his little legs nervously, realizing Pete was still holding his hand, now more tightly. More blushing.

" What's wrong ?"

Pete asked and watch Roger. He saw how his bite his red lip. 

" I'm getting old. I'm not anymore twenty, i cannot take tour life. Girls don't like me anymore, probably you don't too.. Fuck i'm almost forty. "

Roger said with sad voice, voice what Pete wasen't hear in years. Last time on Keith's funerals. 

" Listen, You are for me the perfect. No one cannot never sing my lyrics like you do. You been make me feel good since early 1960s you fool.. I'm aging too, don't forget it, look my hair ! ( (Pete showing his curly black hair what had alredy grey turn and laught) So stop talking bullshit, and let's go eat dip." 

Pete said, and look all the time to his best friend eyes. Roger was becoming more than just a best friend, but in that moment it didin't matter. Roger stayed quiet, and didin't let Pete's hand go. Pete knew he did something right, but now only what he was caring was bacon, eggs and Heinz Baked Beans. The End~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, have a nice day <3


End file.
